


Cherry Flavoured Popsicle

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Popsicles, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro used to love popsicles. Key word,usedto. All it took was spending one summer with Keith to realized that he could no longer look at them the same way.





	Cherry Flavoured Popsicle

“Keith, ready to go?” 

Keith gave Shiro a small nod, expression neutral as he shouldered his duffle bag. Shiro nodded in return and circled his car, stepping into the driver’s seat and unlocking the door for Keith from inside.  

“Ugh,” Keith groaned in disdain. He refused to close the door until Shiro turned on the air conditioning, and avoided the seatbelt’s sweltering metal until Shiro scolded him to fasten up or he wouldn’t pull out of the driveway.  

“It’s so fucking hot today,” Keith grumbled. “We’re just going to step out, get burnt, and go back in again, miserable and sand up our asse—” 

_“Keith,”_ Shiro interrupted. “It’ll be fine,” he continued in a lighter tone. “It’s the beach. You’re meant to relax there.” 

“I know,” Keith sighed. “Just let me complain now and I’ll be a bucket of sunshine there.” 

“Fine,” Shiro laughed. He took the nearest exit and left the residential area Keith lived at. Shiro and his small group of friends had planned an outing together. It had started as a mere suggestion by Matt, something Shiro didn’t think would happen. His roommate wanted to go to the beach and have a barbeque. It wasn’t something Shiro was opposed to, but the chances of getting everyone to agree on a day and time had always deemed difficult if not impossible to do. Pidge and Keith were taking summer classes to relieve their workload in the following year, and Hunk worked full-time at a restaurant near the university. Allura was a TA for the make-up Advanced Biochemistry classes provided to those who failed the course in the school semester and desperately needed to pass it as a prerequisite in order to complete their degree on time. Lance was one of those students taking it. Matt worked with his dad and Shiro was balancing an online class and beginning the research for his upcoming thesis project in the following semester. Despite it being summer vacation, Shiro’s group of friends were on the grind. They were all an intelligent group of young adults and looking to get the hell out of university as soon as physically possible. 

“Actually, I won’t complain.” 

Shiro raised a brow at Keith despite never taking his eyes off the road. 

“Don’t wanna ruin the mood.” 

Shiro chuckled. “It’s hot, I agree. I’d be complaining too if I wasn’t looking forward to seeing everyone. The heat won’t stop me from enjoying time with my friends.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Keith smiled. “But I’m definitely never leaving the shade until it lets up.” 

“Fair,” Shiro grinned. “You can try out those flavoured beers Matt made me put in my trunk and tell me which one is the best.” 

“I can do that,” Keith smirked. “Hopefully I’ll be able to form a coherent enough sentence for you by the time I pick my favourite.” 

Shiro reached over to ruffled Keith’s hair. Frankly, what he looked forward to most was hanging out with the person sitting right next to him. Know it or not, Keith was very special to Shiro. Over the years of acquaintanceship, the two had become rather close —inseparable, even. Although Shiro argued Matt’s teasing whenever he brought it up, Shiro couldn’t help but perk at the mention of Keith. Whenever Matt said his sister was coming over, Shiro automatically asked if Keith was as well. It became blatant that he had developed a crush, no matter how much he denied it. 

“I believe in you,” Shiro said softly, earning an amused snort from the other.  

“We’ll see.” 

*** 

“It’s _so hot,”_ Keith exclaimed.  

“Shut up! If you talk about it, it’ll feel hotter.” 

“That’s technically not a thing, Lance.” 

“I dunno Pidge. Placebo does wonders on a tiny mind.” 

“Hey!” Lance shouted at Hunk.  

“These youngsters are too much for me,” Matt groaned while setting up the barbeque. The group had chosen to picnic under a tree in the park area by the beach. It was the middle of the day and too hot to lounge in the sun and burning sand. 

“Keith, why don’t you have a cold beer? It’ll help.” 

“Wouldn’t alcohol only serve to further dehydrate you?” Allura asked. Everyone stared at her, then back at Shiro. Matt especially had given him a pointed look. 

_Great. Now I look like I’m trying to get Keith drunk._  

“Or just water,” Shiro shrugged nonchalantly.  

“Did we bring water?” 

“We have ice...” 

“We didn’t... bring water...” Lance repeated in awe. He searched the individual coolers the group had brought. Hunk’s was full of food, Matt had an icebox for the meat he wanted the barbecue, and Shiro only had drinks of the alcoholic and chaser nature. No water. 

“Okay. I’ll go get some,” Lance sighed. “It’ll be a while before you get this thing going anyways, right?” 

Matt nodded, and Lance asked for volunteers to join him. Allura gave him a nod, both knowing she would be the one carrying the heavy packs out of the car and towards the picnic area.  

“There’s an ice cream stand there,” Pidge noted out loud. “If you don’t want to start drinking yet, you can always go there.” 

“Wanna come?” Keith asked, rearing to go.  

“Sure,” Shiro croaked. Ignoring his friends’ knowing looks, Shiro pushed himself off the grass and followed Keith to the small crowd surrounding the ice cream kiosk.  

Keith bought Shiro a cone as thank you for giving him a ride to and from the beach, and purchased a popsicle for himself. The two sat on the bar stools at the kiosk. Sitting under the overhead tarp shading only those two particular seats. 

“Really?” Shiro asked. “Cherry?” 

“What’s wrong with cherry?” 

“It tastes like medicine,” Shiro said with a scrunched nose as he watched Keith unwrap the popsicle. 

“It’s red,” was all Keith said with a shrug. At least, that was all Shiro remembered hearing. His attention was immediately drawn to Keith’s lips encompassing the tip of the popsicle.  

_Oh shit,_ was all he could think in panic.  

Keith hummed happily, an innocent act completely tarnished by the fact that he had done so around a long, cylindrical object.  

“Good?” Shiro squawked. He cleared his throat awkwardly. _Get it together Takashi._  

“Yeah. Very non-medicine-y.” 

Shiro laughed and focused on his ice cream cone for a moment before he caved and stole another glance to his side. Keith was focused on the popsicle. His lips immediately took on the colour of the frozen dessert, much to Shiro’s horror. Keith having red, swollen, kissable lips would be his downfall. 

_Kissable lips?_  

_God,_ he was already crumbling. 

“Uhh... did you want to try?” Keith asked, snapping Shiro out of his daydream. 

“Huh? Oh, no. Nonono, I’m okay. Thanks.” 

Shiro wanted to die. He had never seen anyone eat a popsicle the way Keith did. So many bit off the chunks of frozen ice, while others at least left it in the wrapping. Keith did neither. The wrapper was completely discarded, and he took his sweet time licking and mouthing the frozen treat from base to tip. On three separate occasions did Shiro hear his cone crack beneath his grip. Switching from his prosthetic to his human hand didn’t help. Experiencing Keith eat (suck) a popsicle was something Shiro would take with him to his grave. He knew he would lie awake at night thinking about it, fantasizing it was his dick Keith was moaning around. _God_ how he wished it was his dick Keith was swallowing. The wet sounds, the puckered lips, the _sight._  

_Fuck._  

Keith pulled away from the popsicle slowly. The heat of his mouth along with the scorching temperature made the ice cream melt fast. It seemed extra slimy, and to Shiro’s horror, he witnessed a string of Keith’s saliva stretch from the popsicle to his lips while parting from it. 

It was in that moment that Shiro broke his ice cream cone. 

The two jumped at the sound, and stared at the melting contents drip between Shiro’s fingers and onto his lap. 

“Shiro? What happened?” Keith asked worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

“Uhh...” Shiro said dumbly. Keith’s reddened lips were tantalizing. What he would give to have a taste —disgusting medicine flavour and all. 

“Shiro, maybe you need to lie down. Let me get you some water.” 

“No I’m... It’s okay. I’m alright.” 

“You don’t look alright.” 

“I promise I’m fine,” Shiro said while placing his prosthetic on Keith’s shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze.  

Keith didn’t look convinced. “We should at least clean you up.” 

“I can always step into the ocean,” Shiro noted while looking down at his thigh. Fortunately, he was already in his swimming trunks. His tank top was safe, which was lucky. He wasn’t planning on washing his only shirt.  

“Well yeah, but until then—” 

Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith very suddenly brought a napkin down to his thigh and wiped away most of the ice cream.  

“There. Want another cone?” 

“Uh, no. I’m sorry I wasted your money Keith.” Shiro swallowed. He was doing everything in his power to act normal, and _not_ pop a boner so close to Keith’s palm. 

“That’s fine. Popsicles are kid-friendly. Should I get you one of those instead?” 

“Is that why you got it for yourself?” Shiro smiled at the back-handed insult. Keith was making fun of him for dropping his ice cream like a toddler. 

“We both know this isn’t why I got it.” 

Shiro’s jaw dropped. “Wait,” Shiro said as Keith got up and started heading towards the garbage with his napkin. “Wait, what do you mean by that?”  

Keith bit into his popsicle without restraint. He finished it in a few easy bites, and threw it in the bin along with Shiro’s napkin, the glint in his eyes never leaving as he turned to make his way back to where their friends were. 

Keith didn’t make it far. Shiro grabbed the other by the wrist and dragged him to his car. He turned on the air conditioning for Keith’s sake as the other went down on him in the back seat, fulfilling all the promises he had silently made when eating his cherry popsicle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Anj!! ♥♥♥♥♥  
> I hope you have a wonderful day spent (reading fics, according to your twitter... lol).  
> LOVE YOU LOTS! I'm so happy we met. You're fun to talk to and incredible sweet, just like the popsicle Keith had ;)


End file.
